Patch 3.3.3
Ecco qui un'anteprima di cosa cambierà con la Patch 3.3.3: A Call to Arms. Il tempo usato è il passato perchè ho tradotto i cambiamenti dalle note della patch del Test Realm e per evitare di cambiare tutti i tempi quando la Patch sarà resa disponibile. PvP * L'ammontare dei premi Honor per un'Honorable Kill è stata aumentata al 100% per i personaggi di tutti i livelli. Dato che i premi in punti onore che sono dati ai giocatori sono calcolati con una conversione da una certa quantità di Honorable Kill, questo cambiamento comporta che tutti i punti onore subiranno un aumento del 100%. Per compensare questa rivalutazione, i punti onore guadagnati in ogni battleground sono stati ridotti del 50% così come i punti onore derivanti dalle quest settimanali di Wintergrasp sono stati ridotti del 50%. In questo modo si compensa l'aumento del 100% per tutti gli honor kill, quindi i giocatori non dovrebbero trovare alcun cambiamento nell'ammontare di punti onore ottenuti. * Battleground ** Il sistema Random Battleground è stato aggiunto! Simile al sistema Random Dungeon nel Dungeon Finder, i giocatori possono ora mettersi in coda per un random Battleground. *** L'opzione Random Battleground può essere trovata nella scheda Battleground della finestra PvP ed è solamente disponibile per i giocatori di livello 80. *** Se l'opzione Random Dungeon è selezionata, i giocatori non possono accodarsi per uno specifico Battleground e un Random Dungeon contemporaneamente. *** Come nel sistema Random Dungeon, i giocatori non saranno a conoscenza per quale Battleground saranno scelti quando saranno selezionati dalla coda finchè non entreranno nel Battleground. *** L'opzione Random Battleground permetterà solamente a un gruppo di 5 persone di accodarsi assieme. *** Dei premi bonus saranno offerti per la scelta dell'opzione Random Dungeon. **** Vincendo un Battleground con l'uso dell'opzione Random Battleground la prima volta nella giornata i giocatori riceveranno un premio di 30 Honorable Kill convertiti in punti onore e . **** Vincendo altri Battleground con l'uso dell'opzione Random Battleground dopo il primo Random Battleground vinto, i giocatori riceveranno un premio di 15 Honorable Kill convertiti in punti onore. **** Perdendo un Battleground con l'uso dell'opzione Random Battleground i giocatori riceveranno un premio di 5 Honorable Kill convertiti in punti onore. ** Le quest Daily Battleground sono state rimosse e rimpiazzate con l'opzione Random Battleground. ** I Battleground non rincompensano più i giocatori con i Mark of Honor. *** I giocatori in possesso di Mark of Honor possono ancora convertirli dal rispettivo quest giver, includendo mark "individuali" per quelli che possono avere più mark di uno specifico Battleground rispetto a un altro. *** Gli oggetti precedentemente ottenibili con i Mark of Honor hanno il loro costo aggiustato per ovviare alla mancanza di Mark of Honor. ** I Battleground che hanno il bonus holiday attivo, sono ora riconosciuti come "Call to Arms" nella scheda Battleground e nel calendario. In aggiunta, i premi in punti onore dei Battleground Call to Arms sono stati modificati. *** Scegliendo nell'opzione Specific Battleground un battleground con il bonus Call to Arms attivo riceveranno lo stesso premio come se scegliessero l'opzione Random Dungeon. **** Vincendo un Battleground Call to Arms la prima volta nella giornata i giocatori riceveranno un premio di 30 Honorable Kill convertiti in punti onore e . **** Vincendo un Battleground Call to Arms dopo il primo Battleground Call to Arms vinto, i giocatori riceveranno un premio di 15 Honorable Kill convertiti in punti onore. **** Perdendo un Battleground Call to Arms i giocatori riceveranno un premio di 5 Honorable Kill convertiti in punti onore. *** Usando l'opzione Random Battleground, i giocatori non riceveranno premi aggiuntivi se il Battleground scelto ha il bonus Call to Arms attivo. Inoltre, il premio ricevuto per la prima vittoria del giorno sarà ottentuto solo una volta, indipendentemente se è un Random Battleground o un Battleground Call to Arms. * Wintergrasp ** Il sistema di bilanciamento interno ora cambia solo quando una fazione ottiene 2 vittorie consecutive in difesa dopo la cattura di Wintergrasp, aumentato da 1 vittoria. Dungeon e Raid * Culling of Stratholme ** I giocatori ora possono saltare il dialogo introduttivo iniziale dopo che hanno completato il dungeon almeno una volta. * Boss degli eventi ** I boss degli eventi stagionali (come Ahune per il Fire Festival) sono adesso accessibili attraverso il Dungeon Finder. *** I giocatori devono usare il Dungeon Finder o parlare allo speciale NPC dell'evento per accodarsi e accedere a questi boss. *** Una volta accettata una coda per qualsiasi dei boss stagionali, il party sarà automaticamente teleportato nella zona necessaria a confrontarsi con quel boss. *** I precedenti metodi di summon per questi boss sono stati rimossi. Classi: Generale * Diversi buff da raid hanno avuto il loro range aumentato a 100 yard da 40. Alcuni buff, come le aure del paladin, i totem, gli shout e Blood Pact sono rimasti invariati a 40 yard. Death Knight * Icy Touch: Questa abilità adesso causa un grande ammontare di threat mentre il death knight è in Frost Presence. * Chains of Ice: L'abilità adesso applica Frost Fever a un target. * Rune of Razorice: Adesso causa 5 stack di 2% di Frost Vulnerability invece che 10 stack dell'1% di Frost Vulnerability. La possibilità di proc è aumentata al 100%. * Talenti ** Blood *** Abomination's Might: Questo effetto è adesso passivo invece che proccato in alcuni colpi. Il rank 1 dà 5% di attack power e il rank 2 10% di attack power. Il proprio buff di Forza castato su se stessi rimane invariato. *** Will of the Necropolis: Non esiste più un cooldown per questo talento. In più, questa abilità può essere ora attivata dai danni che fanno meno del 5% della tua vita. ** Frost ***Endless Winter: Non causa più Frost Fever apllicato da Chains of Ice, ma concede 2/4% di Forza. *** Icy Talons: The personal haste benefit provided by this talent is no longer exclusive with other sources of melee haste. This will allow death knights to always swing 4/6/12/16/20% faster when Frost Fever is applied. Windfury Totem and the party/raid component of Improved Icy Talons still do not stack. *** Improved Icy Talons: This effect is now passive instead of being a proc. The self haste buff remains unchanged. *** Nerves of Cold Steel: Now increases off-hand damage by 8/16/25%, up from 5/10/15%. *** Unbreakable Armor: The amount of strength granted is now 20%, up from 10%. ** Unholy *** Scourge Strike: Now deals 70% weapon damage, plus 12% of physical damage done as shadow damage for each of the death knight's diseases on the target. The net result should be larger strikes with no diseases present, while maximum damage with all diseases applied to the target should stay the same. *** Unholy Blight: In addition to its previous effects, this talent now also prevents diseases from being dispelled from victims afflicted by Unholy Blight. Druidi * Nature's Grasp: Now has 3 charges, up from 1. * Talents ** Balance *** Starfall: The damage done by this spell has been significantly increased. *** Typhoon: Mana cost reduced to 25%, down from 32%. Hunter * Talents ** Beast Mastery *** Ferocious Inspiration: This ability is now an aura and provides 1/2/3% damage to all party or raid members within 100 yards and boosts the damage of Steady Shot by 3/6/9%. Maghi * Frostbolt: Spell power scaling on this spell has been increased by approximately 5%. * Talents ** Arcane *** Arcane Empowerment: This effect is now passive instead of being a proc off of critical strikes. The self damage buff remains unchanged. *** Incanter's Absorption: This talent now only grants additional spell power when damage is absorbed by Mana Shield, Frost Ward, Fire Ward, or Ice Barrier. The limit of 5% of the mage's health on the spell power buff has been removed. ** Fire *** Burning Soul: Threat reduction is now 10/20%, up from 5/10%. *** Combustion: The cooldown on this spell is now 2 minutes, down from 3 minutes. ** Frost *** Brain Freeze: This talent now allows your next Fireball or Frostfire Bolt to be instant and cost no mana. There is a small internal cooldown to keep the Frostfire Bolt from immediately triggering Brain Freeze again. Priest * Talents ** Discipline *** Renewed Hope: now has a 60-second duration, up from 20 seconds, but a 20-second cooldown. Rogue * Rupture: The damage-over-time component of this ability can now produce critical strikes. * Talents ** Subtlety *** Filthy Tricks: Now Reduces the cooldown by 5/10 seconds and energy cost by 5/10 of Tricks of the Trade, Distract and Shadowstep abilities, and reduces the cooldown of Preparation by 1.5/3 minutes. *** Ghostly Strike: If the rogue has a dagger equipped, this ability now deals 180% weapon damage instead of 125%. *** Hemorrhage: If the rogue has a dagger equipped, this ability now deals 160% weapon damage instead of 110%. *** Slaughter from the Shadows: Now adds 1/2/3/4/5% damage to all attacks and reduces the energy cost of Backstab and Ambush by 4/8/12/16/20, up from 3/6/9/12/15. *** Waylay: The debuff from this talent can now be caused by Backstab in addition to Ambush and can be triggered by all hits from these abilities rather than just critical strikes, but the snare component is now 50%, down from 70%. Sciamani * Flame Shock: The damage-over-time component of this ability can now produce critical strikes and is affected by spell haste. * Talents ** Elemental Combat *** Elemental Oath: This ability is now always on as a passive aura. ** Enhancement *** Unleashed Rage: This ability is now always on as a passive aura. Warlock * Immolate: The damage-over-time component of this spell can now produce critical strikes. * Life Tap: This spell no longer scales with spirit, and instead scales with spell power. * Talents ** Demonology *** Demonic Pact: This effect now has a 45-second duration, up from 12 seconds, and a 20-second internal cooldown. Warrior * Revenge: Damage done by this ability (base and scaling) increased by 50%. * Talents ** Fury *** Rampage: This effect is now passive instead of being a proc from critical strikes. ** Protection *** Vitality: Now boosts Stamina by 3/6/9%, up from 2/4/6%. Strength and expertise benefits have not changed. Oggetti * Frozo the Renowned si è spostato nel Dalaran Magus Commerce Exchange e scambierà le tue Frozen Orb per diversi oggetti. * Glyph ** Death Knight *** Glyph of Disease: When this glyph causes Frost Fever to be refreshed, it will now also trigger a refresh of Icy Talons. ** Maghi *** Glyph of Fireball: Non aumenta più la possibilità di fare un danno critico con Fireball. Invece, adesso riduce il tempo di cast di Fireball di 0.15 secondi. * Mechanostrider: Evocando una qualsiasi di queste mount il suono durante l'evocazione è adesso perfettamente meccanico. Professioni * Runed Orb: I materiali richiesti per fare le ricette richiedenti questo oggetto sono stati ridotti. * Engineering ** Il pet Pet Bombling e Lil'Smoky non sono più Blind-on-Pickup. * Fishing ** La daily quest di fishing "Monsterbelly Appetite" è cambiata e adesso si può fare solo fuori Violet Hold in Dalaran. La quest richiede ancora un Severed Arm ed è stata rinominata "Disarmed!". * Inscription ** Molte ricette che richiedevano 2 inchiostri ora ne richiedono solamente uno. * Mining ** Titansteel Bar: Rimosso il cooldown di 24 ore. * Tailoring ** Glacial Bag: Applicato un cooldown di 7 giorni. ** Il cooldown e il luogo sul quale creare le Moonshroud, Spellweave ed Ebonweave sono stati rimossi. Quest * Diverse quest che richiedono i veicoli hanno avuto una modifica sulla meccanica di tali veicoli aumentando il divertimento. Interfaccia Utente * Tutti i pop-up di avviso hanno adesso una nuova icona d'avviso. * Auction House ** Se un'Auction House su un server non è disponibile per qualsiasi ragione, un pop up d'avviso comparirà per informare i player che provano ad accedergli. ** I giocatori adesso possono clikkare col destro su un oggetto per metterlo nella finestra dell'Auction. ** Interi stack di un tipo d'oggetto specifico possono essere messi nella finestra dell'Auction House e diverse opzioni sono state aggiunte per scegliere come listare le aste. *** Stack Size: Se uno stack di oggetti è stato aggiunto alla finestra dell'Auction, i giocatori possono selezionare l'ammontare dello stack che vogliono vendere. *** Number of Stacks: In più alla selezione della quantità dello stack, i giocatori possono selezionare quanti stack di un oggetto vogliono vendere (esempio: se un giocatore ha un totale di 43 Saronite Ore nella scheda Auction, possono scegliere di vendere due stack da 20, 4 stack da 10, 8 stack da 5, 43 stack da 1 e così via). *** Prezzo: I giocatori possono scegliere se mettere un prezzo per oggetto o per stack. * Authenticator Frame: Se un giocatore ha un Battle.net Authenticator collegato al suo account e spunta la casella "Remember Account Name" nella schermata di login, la prossima volta che il giocatore si collega a World of Warcraft verrà aggiunto un campo per il codice dell'Authenticator sotto il campo della password. * La mappa del mondo fornisce adesso un'opzione per visualizzare diversi livelli di un dungeon, una zona o una città multi-livello (per esempio, i giocatori possono vedere la mappa delle fogne di Dalaran senza necessariamente essere in quel luogo). Categoria:Patch